


Bowser Jr. The Burgermeister

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Sunshine
Genre: Hamburgers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bowser Jr. makes burgers for himself, his dad Bowser, Dry Bowser, and Kamek. He later gets influenced to sell burgers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Hmm." Bowser stated as he, Dry Bowser, and Kamek were all patrolling the top hallway in Bowser's castle. "I could go for some burgers.

"Did I hear my old man mention burgers?" Bowser Junior exclaimed happily as he popped up in his Junior Klown Kar. "Because I can definitely go and rev up those fryers for you, big guy!"

"You can do that?" Kamek remarked as he adjusted his glasses.

"Well duh. I know how to grill." Bowser Jr. remarked as he placed his hands on his hips. "My dad here taught me."

"So BJ... knows how to cook." Dry Bowser commented as he turned to Bowser. "Well, I guess we can get some burgers after all."

* * *

Later on, after Bowser Jr. made some burgers for the reptiles, Bowser laughed as he rolled his right hand around.

"Junior, mah boi, these burgers are delicious!" Bowser laughed as he turned to Bowser Jr. "I'm glad I taught you making burgers!"

"I learned from the best!" Bowser Jr. laughed as he moved his hands around.

"I say, you should share this with the minions!" Kamek exclaimed while waving his staff around in approval. "I never felt my taste buds be so satisfied with the taste ofbeef!"

"These are quite good..." Dry Bowser stated as he rubbed his boney chin with his skeletal left hand. "I'm going to have to ask him just what kind of special sauce he put in these..."  
  



	2. Chapter 2

"Did you ever think on selling your burgers?" Bowser asked his son Bowser Junior, as the two royal Koopas were having another round of Bowser Jr.'s burgers inside the throne room at Bowser's Castle.

"No, but you just gave me a great idea, dad!" Bowser Jr. exclaimed as he high fived his father.

* * *

"Burgers! Get your Junior Burgers here!" Bowser Jr. exclaimed as he was at the Dolphin Shoals.

"Burgers, huh?" Gooper Blooper remarked as he took one of the burgers and munched on it, swallowing it down as he nodded. "This is pretty good. What's your special ingredient?"

"My conquest to be just like my dad!" Bowser Jr. proclaimed as he gladly handed the giant squid another burger, the heir to the Koopa throne watching in glee as Gooper munched down on the burger, enjoying every munch of it.


End file.
